In Your Light
by AlineGiovanella
Summary: Jo não estava bem. Mas quem sabe, com a ajuda de alguns amigos e um romance as coisas podem começar a mudar.


_ Castiel? O que aconteceu com você? _ Jo perguntou correndo em direção ao anjo, segurou seu braço e o colocou sobre seu ombro.

_Minha graça... _ ele tentou explicar ofegante. Todo o receptáculo doía. Ele por um momento teve pena de Jimmy.

_ Calma, agora me conta o que realmente aconteceu com você, Cas. _ a voz doce da garota deixou o apelido do anjo muito mais bonito. E ele, sem querer, adorou isso.

_ Viagem no tempo... Não é fácil, ainda mais com o pouco poder que me resta.

_ Ok, mas o que era tão importante pra você fazer isso? Já que você sabe que é perigoso. _ Jo passou seus mãos pelo peitoral do anjo, tirou o seu sobretudo e começou a tirar sua gravata. Castiel estava paralisado, Jo nunca o tocou assim antes.

_ Desculpa mas eu tenho que cuidar de você, Castiel. Eu prometi para ele... _ a loira deu um longo suspiro. O que levou Castiel a suspirar também.

A gravata foi tirada e depois a camisa também.

Jo não podia negar, Jimmy tinha um excelente corpo. Não tão definido quanto os de Sam e Dean, mas era o corpo que mesmo assim podia te abraçar por inteira e transmitir carinho. E quando menos esperasse aquele mesmo corpo estaria te levando a loucura, fazendo-a gemer e...

_ Jo? _ Castiel a tirou de seus pensamentos, ela até se sentiu envergonhada por pensar assim. Ele é um anjo, isso é pecado não é?

_ Sim? _ ela levantou a cabeça e mergulhou naquela imensidão azul.

_ No que está pensando? _ ele perguntou docemente enquanto as finas mãos de Jo passeavam pelos arroxeados da pele do homem.

_ Hm, nada de importante..._ ela sorriu de lado _ Vou precisar dar alguns pontos nesse aqui. _ ela olhou atentamente a um machucado. _ Se quiser eu pego uma garrafa de whisky para aliviar a dor.

Castiel segurou um suspiro e assentiu com a cabeça. Jo pegou tudo o que precisava para suturar o anjo e pegou a garrafa, levando-a para a mesa.

_ Beba, respire fundo. E eu já aviso, não vou parar se você começar a choramingar como um bebê. _ ela deu um sorriso para o rapaz, que sorriu de volta. Contendo uma súbita vontade de beijar a garota.

Vinte minutos se passaram, a garrafa estava vazia e o anjo já estava suturado.

_ E os Winchester? _ Jo perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

Em questão de segundos o barulho do motor do Impala junto com Hells Bells do AC/DC tocando no volume mais alto que podia interrompeu a conversa.

_ É, eu acho que eles chegaram. _ o anjo retribuiu o sorriso e começou a recolocar a roupa.

_ Ei, ei. Será que o senhor pode esperar eu terminar o curativo? Não vai conseguir receber os garotos sangrando até a morte.

Castiel revirou os olhos.

Sam e Dean entraram na casa e arregalaram os olhos. Não por Castiel estar machucado. Mas sim por Jo estar ali.

Bem, pelo menos ela levantou da cama.

Há alguns meses atrás, durante uma caçada, Bobby e Ellen foram mortos. Depois disso, Jo ficou três dias sem se mexer, era como um filme. A morte da mãe sendo repassada por de trás de seus olhos várias e várias vezes.

Os Winchester não entenderem o que fez Jo levantar da cama e 'viver' novamente. A vontade de ajudar alguém. Ou ajudar o anjo. Dean deixou-se sorrir.

Ele sabia do 'amor' que Jo sentia por ele, mas ele não conseguia sentir o mesmo. Ele a amava como uma grande amiga. E ela era, a melhor amiga que alguém podia ter.

_ Pronto, Castiel. Pode levantar agora... E não beba, vai ter que tomar remédio pra dor cessar. _ a garota falou com uma voz fraca. Ela estava cansada, fazia alguns dias que ela não tinha uma boa noite de sono sem ter pesadelos ou sua mente a obrigando assistir aquilo tudo de novo.

_ Olha quem esta ai de novo! Joanna Beth Harvelle! _ Dean disse largando a jaqueta na cadeira e abraçou a loira. _ Já comeu alguma coisa? Precisa colocar proteínas e tudo aquilo ai dentro de novo.

_ Ainda não, mas eu estou fazendo comida, caso não perceberam... _ ela deu uma breve risada.

E foi como se a luz voltasse para aquela velha casa.

_ Hm, Jo. O cheiro está gostoso _ Sam elogiou verdadeiro.

_ É assado, está no forno a algum tempo. Logo está pronto _ ela devolveu a caixa de primeiro socorros ao armário.

_ Que bom, eu não queria dizer nada, mas... Eu estou morrendo de fome! _ Dean disse passando a mão teatralmente sobre a barriga.

_ Como se eu não soubesse disso antes, Dean. _ ela respondeu indo em direção a cozinha, desligou o forno e tirou o assado de lá, colocando-o na mesa.

_ Nossa, isso parece estar... Muito bom. _ elogiou Castiel tocando no ombro da loira.

_ Obrigada... Agora alguém me ajude a colocar a mesa. Pelo o que eu sei, não sou empregada de caçadores. _ ela riu _ E nem de anjos.

Agora eles teriam que seguir em frente, mesmo convivendo diariamente com a dor da lembrança, eles teriam que ser fortes.

Eles já perderam demais, sofreram de mais. E com isso aprenderam.

Pela primeira vez, o velho bar da estrada estaria fechado.

Assim como a primeira parte de uma história que estaria prestes a começar.


End file.
